Spider Man One-Shots
by Crazy about disney
Summary: Chapter 1 Peter gets hurt as spiderman but changes back to his normal clothes. Natasha then finds him on the streets and takes him to the Avengers building. Peter doesn't like this because he is afraid they will find out about he fact he is Spiderman. Chapter 2 now up! Tony gets captured...peter finds him and lets just say he's not happy. Family feelings revealed
1. Chapter 1 Secretly Care

Tony POV

He was sitting on the couch having a Star Wars marathon when he had a feeling something was off. He had asked Friday to play the next movie in the series and she hadn't responded.

"That's odd"

Tony said as he made his way down to his workshop to see what was wrong.

"I don't need this tonight...Peter will be here in an

hour for his suit upgrade!"

When he got to his workshop he was shocked, Friday had been shut off. He was the only one who knew how to shut off Friday, and he knew that could only mean one thing. He was hacked!

The lights suddenly shut off and he was in complete darkness. He heard a person or group of people shuffling towards him, and that's when he starts to panic...he doesn't have any protection because his suit is downstairs. Suddenly he feels two men hold onto his shoulders and push him down. He fights back but it's know use; two more men then helped the others push him to the ground.

Peter's POV

Peter knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the Avengers compound. It was deathly silent, Friday wouldn't answer him, no one was around, and it was completely dark. He put on his suit and crawled onto the ceiling. He started creeping towards Tony's part of the compound when he heard what sounded like a punch to the face. He immediately rushed to the room where he had heard the sound. The sight that met him shook him to his core. He saw Tony, tied to a chair in the middle of all of his Iron Man suits with ten men that wore black business suits surrounding him. The leader obviously the one standing in front of Tony. Tony was battered and bruised, a small stream of blood falling from his brow, and a black eye starting to form around his right eye.

The leader of the group then began to speak.

"Now Tony you must cooperate, tell us where the blueprints to your suits are or we will hurt not only you, but your family also."

"I don't have a family! My parents died!"

Tony spat in the mans face.

"Oh yes you do...we've been watching you Tony, you have been hanging out quite a bit with that young boy in Queens...Peter Parker."

Peter saw as Tony sucked in a breath, but clearly the men had injured his ribs in some way because he immediately began coughing. The leader continued to speak.

"After doing some research we also found out you and him have quite a bit in common. He lost both of his parents, and he is also quite the little genius. Also we caught him changing into his suit."

The leader said with a gleam in his eye. Tony visibly stiffened and Peter held in a gasp and listened as the leader continued.

"When we studied your behavior around Peter we realized how attached to him you've become...you treat him as if he were you're son."

Peter was astonished, he saw the look of defeat on Tony's face...and judging by the look on the leaders face he saw it too.

"Now give us the blueprints to your suits or your precious Peter Parker will suffer because of your stupidity!"

The leader yelled right in Tony's face.

"Fine! You can have the blueprints! Just don't hurt Peter!" Tony yelled.

Even though Peter was shocked he took that moment to pounce...no strategy this time.

He was furious, they broke Tony, emotionally and physically! They were going to pay for what they had done! All of the leaders men tried to run, but Peter got to them before they could get away...he beat the crap out of each one until they looked exactly like what they did to Tony. Then he webbed them to the wall. When he turned around he was filled with pure rage...the leader had the gun pointed straight at Tony's head.

"Don't take a step closer or I'll shoot!"

The leader yelled at him

"Ok Ok!" Peter said as he put his arms up mocking surrender.

"Whoops" he said sarcastically as he shot a web at the gun and took it away from the leader. He then proceeded to web the leader to the ground and point the gun straight at his head.

"How do you like it huh!? How does it feel to be helpless and not be able to do a single thing to save yourself!"

Peter screamed with tears in his eyes...he wasn't going to shoot the man but he was scared and angry.

"Peter it's ok...put the gun down." Tony said calmly.

Peter dropped the gun, his hands shaking. He rushed over towards Tony and untied him, then he took off his mask so he could breath.

"Hey it's ok kid, you're ok." Tony soothed

Peter didn't realize until just then that he was crying and that Tony was rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Once Peter calmed down Tony held out his arms.

"I promise this time it's actually a hug." Tony chuckled. Peter then welcomed the embrace making sure he didn't irritate any of Tony's injuries.

"I love you kid"

"love you too Mister Stark."

"Come on what did I say about that?!"

Peter chuckled "Sorry...Tony."

"Better."


	2. I'M BAAAACCCKKK

Hello everybody!

Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been swamped with schoolwork and I've been going through some family stuff. :( Sooooo I'm finally learning how to organize my time and I'm actually going to be posting some fanfictions soon! YIPPEE!

For now I'm not promising that I will be using all of your prompts but if you have any ideas feel free to comment on this chapter! Right now I'm working on two one-shots... Here are the summaries! Tell me what you think!

Prompt 1

Peter has a nightmare about Toomes collapsing the building on top of him, Tony finds out. So to prepare him just in case Peter is in that situation again Tony and Peter spar; in the process however one of Peter's punches sends Tony into a flashback to the fight with Steve and Bucky during Civil War. Tony then proceeds to have a panic attack and Peter tries to help.

Prompt 2

This prompt was suggested by Rosanna and awkward_and_depressed

Hoiiiiiiiii, could you do a oneshot where Peter is trapped in a burning building and Tony gets all protective bc he is an iron dad. Thanks •̀.̫•́✧

Also are there any fandoms that you would like me to write for? Sherlock, DISNEY, (HONESTLY DISNEY ANYTHING LOL. Ok back on track.) Divergent or even Peter Pan.

I honestly don't know but feel free to make suggestions!

Until next time! So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen Goodbye!

P.S. Just in case you didn't know that's from The Sound of Music...Also, Auf wiedersehen is German for goodbye! You learn something new everyday ;)


	3. The Avengers Find OutIDENTITY REVEAL!

Peter's POV

He had just been stabbed, it hadn't even been from a villain!

It was just some mugger that he saved a lady from; but when he wasn't paying attention (even though his spider sense was lightly buzzing.) and was checking to see if the panicked woman was alright, the mugger approached from behind and once he turned around the mugger stabbed him in the gut and ran. He slid to the ground and clutched his abdomen. The woman had run away by this point, which honestly he was glad.

He couldn't handle a panicked woman while he was in immense pain, and also trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding. He knew one thing though, he couldn't make it home. He also knew that he had to find a way to change out of his suit. If the cops found him as Spider-Man they would arrest him after they fixed him up, but if the cops found Peter Parker he could just say he'd been mugged, then get treated and sent home. He scooted behind a dumpster and reached into his backpack.

Once he took the clothes out of the bag he changed very slowly, trying to avoid touching his wound.

Once he was done he shakily took out his phone and tried to click on the dial button...but he was shaking so much he accidentally clicked the wrong number...Tony Stark's number. None of the Avengers knew his identity, except Tony.

When Tony had recruited him to fight against cap they both bonded over...you guessed it science!

It all started with Tony's curiosity on how Peter made his web fluid...and then from there they somehow both started talking about how they both had lost their parents.

Peter felt close to Tony, to the point that he feels like he's the father he never had.

The thing is though...he's out of the country on business which means one of the other Avengers will come and get him.

He's panicking, he can't deal with the Avengers finding out his identity! They might stop asking him to come on missions because he's only 15!

He didn't realize but Tony had picked up and was yelling through the phone to breathe and to tell him what was wrong.

Once he slowed his breathing he finally answered.

"Got...stabbed." He chocked out

He heard Tony suck in a breath on the other line

"Crap...ok kid are you in your suit."

Tony said

"No"

"Ok then...I'm sending the closest avenger to your location...the reason I asked is that way I could tell them my new intern got hurt and not Spider-Man...don't fall asleep ok?"

Tony said softly

"...ok"

Peter finally answered

Natasha's POV

She had just gotten a notification from tony telling her that his intern had just been stabbed, and that she needed to get him to Avengers medical ASAP. He also attached the kids' location.

She automatically got on her electric Harley Davidson motorcycle, and started zooming towards the location. She was actually quite worried, she had talked to Peter many times and had become quite fond of the kid.

All should could think was

"What if I don't make it in time?!"

"What if he bleeds out!?"

She slowed her breathing and focused on her mission.

Get to Peter before it's too late.

Peter's POV

He heard a motorcycle approaching; by this point he had stuffed his suit in his backpack so he had nothing to worry about when it comes to his secret identity.

He was laying on his back because he knew when he was stabbed that the wound was in the front and didn't go all the way through, he also knew he had to lay on his back while putting pressure on the wound to keep from bleeding out. He heard footsteps approaching, he didn't feel his spidey-sense so he knew whoever it was wasn't a threat. (To him at least.)

Natasha's POV

When she spotted Peter she held in a gasp...she couldn't stand seeing Peter in pain. She noticed that he seemed oddly calm and knew what to do to keep from bleeding out.

"Odd, normally you have to have a history with injuries to be that calm and prepared."

Natasha thought

She rushed over to Peter and said

"Hey Peter look at me...it's Natasha...Tony has an Avengers ambulance on its way, what I need you to do is concentrate and try to stay awake ok?"

Peter nodded

Natasha knew she had to keep Peter's mind busy to keep him awake. So she started asking questions.

"Ok Peter, what's 7x6?"

Peter seemed to understand what she was trying to do and after a couple of seconds he grunted out.

"42"

"Good, and what's the square root of 144?"

Natasha said looking at Peter intently.

"12"

Peter said a little out of breath

Finally after another minutes worth of questions the ambulance arrived and three men hopped out, quickly getting out their supplies.

"Peter, these men are going to help you into the ambulance ok?"

Natasha said with concern in her voice

Peter just nodded in response and his eyes flickered and he passed out.

"Come over here quickly! We need to get him to medical as soon as possible!"

She practically screamed

The men then rushed to Peter's side and put a brace on his neck to keep him secure.

They then put him on a flat board and slowly lifted him up.

They walked towards the gurney, and carefully slid him on and secured him.

Then one of the two men leaped into the back of the ambulance and lifted the back of the gurney into the ambulance.

The other two men retracted the wheels and pushed the rest of the gurney into the ambulance.

One of the men then spoke to Natasha.

"Mam, insisted we take him to medical at the Avengers compound. You can meet us there"

She nodded in thanks, and before hopppig on to her motorcycle she grabbed Peter's backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and followed the ambulance.

No ones P.O.V.

Tony had rushed back to the Avengers compound as soon as the call had ended with Peter. All the Avengers came as soon as they heard that Peter had been injured and had gathered in medical to make sure Peter was all right.

Tony has been talking to the doctors for quite some time and finally came out with an update on Peter!

They had all become quite attached to him, he felt like family.

Bruce had been impressed with his scientific knowledge and bonded over their different theories.

Clint and Peter bonded over video games.

Steve just loved Peter because of how much he reminded him of himself at Peter's age.

While Thor just liked to learn how to use technology and learn how to play pranks on the other Avengers with Peter.

Basically everyone just loved to talk and hang out with Peter.

As soon as Tony walked in everyone stood up, opening their mouths, but before they could say anything Tony interrupted.

"He's awake...now zip your lips and all your questions will be answered!"

Tony said, making a very sassy "zip your lips" motion

"First of all it apparently wasn't as bad as we previously thought, all they needed to do was clean the wound and stitch it up. Second, the reason he passed out wasn't because of blood loss; although it probably had a slight contribution. He passed out from shock. Third, yes you and the rest of the team can visit him...just keep your voices down. I'm looking at you Thor! The reason why is because he has sensitive hearing at the moment."

"Bullcrap Tony!"

Natasha yelled

"What?"

Tony said with a puzzled look on his face

"Tony I know the truth...after Peter got loaded into the ambulance I picked up his backpack. I started to look for any clues as to who stabbed Peter when I found this!"

Natasha said as she pulled out the Spider-Man suit.

All the Avengers gasped, as Tony hung his head.

"Yes, Peter is Spider-Man...I decided to keep it a secret from the team that way he wouldn't get wrapped up in all of the Avengers crap that's going on right now. I knew one of you would try and convince him to join. That would mean he would have to decide if he wants to sign the Sokovia accords. I just didn't want him to have to pick sides. I want him to be free and be as much of a kid as he can."

Then Steve began to speak

"We understand, but if you would have told us this to begin with we would have agreed with you."

"Well I guess we have to tell Peter you guys know his secret."

Tony said with a slight smile on his face.

Peter's P.O.V.

I just overheard that the Avengers found out my secret identity. (I have enhanced hearing...Tony should have realized that!) I'm freaking out! I know I need to compose myself and act cool! This is a big moment for me! I hear them coming towards the door. I take a deep breath and silently say to myself. "Here we go."

No Ones P.O.V.

They all then proceeded to walk into Peter's hospital room.

"You think that I couldn't hear all that from in here? I mean you're ten feet away! Also I have enhanced hearing...which you knew that Tony, you must be getting old because your memory isn't what it used to be!"

Peter said with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my memory is fantastic! I have a test to prove it! Also it's kind of hard to remember every tiny detail when someone you care very much about has been stabbed!"

Tony replied with a huff

"Well it can't get any cheesier, so I might as well. Hey guys, I'm Peter Parker and I'm Spider-Man!"

Peter said with a small chuckle

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Steve said shaking Peter's hand

"Woah! Firm grip too!"

Steve chuckled

"So I'm guessing you have a healing factor then...that's the only way you could have healed so fast."

Bruce said

"Yup! I also have enhanced vision and hearing, I also have a sixth sense that detects and alerts me of danger before it happens!"

Peter exclaimed proudly

"Interesting."

Natasha said

"I am proud to know that Peter is such a noble, brave, warrior! I have fought with the man of spiders many a time and I am quite impressed with your abilities sir Parker!

Thor exclaimed

"Well I'm glad you all know now! It was weird being basically two different people!"

Peter laughed

"We're glad too kid...all right let's keep the cheesy thing going! Group hug!"

Clint said while forcing Tony into a Giant group hug.

Everything was perfect...no pressure...no villains...just a family of superheroes finally getting to be normal for a change.

Because of one person they all cared for...Peter Parker


	4. Never Again

Peter's P.O.V.

The weight of the roof on top of him was suffocating.

He lie there bloody and bruised.

The little breathing he accomplished only resulted in him coughing and sputtering out dust and ash from the fire.

He saw his reflection in the puddle in front of him, his mask of to the side.

In that moment he remembers Tony's words from just a few days before.

"If you're nothing without the suit than maybe you shouldn't have it."

It gave him enough courage to try and pry himself free, he pushed against the concrete above him and let out a groan as his strength dwindled down to nothing.

He let out a small sob, he was defeated and he felt the presence of death slowly creeping towards him.

If he had only listened to Tony none of this would have happened!

His breathing became even more labored than before and it sent him into full-blown panic!

Before he was sent into a panic attack however, he woke up with a start, trying to push away the weight on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey kid calm down! Don't try and kill the billionaire! You know, a bunch of people would mourn the loss of this face."

Tony said with a smirk and a slight chuckle, but concern still evident on his face.

Peter slowly came to realize where he was and what was going on and let out a sigh of relief. His aunt was away on business and Tony had offered to let Peter stay at the tower for the time she was gone.

"Hey Pete, what was that all about? You alright?"

Tony asked staring intently at Peter, looking for anything that might point to what the cause of this was.

"I-I'm f-fine M-Mr. Stark. It was j-just a nightmare.

Peter lied

Tony was starting to get agitated. He knew peter was lying to him so he finally cracked.

"NIGHTMARE MY FOOT PETER! I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! HECK, I'VE DEALT WITH IT MYSELF! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO CAUSE THIS PETER, NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Peter was stunned he didn't think Tony would care that much. He sat up, crossing his legs and looking down at his hands that were twiddling nervously.

"Do you remember back when I fought with Toomes?"

"Yes of course I do Peter."

Tony said solemnly, he always felt guilty about that incident. He wanted to protect Peter and instead he just pushed him closer to the danger. He should have known, and he had a feeling that what Peter was about to tell him was pretty bad.

Peter had a few tears running down his cheeks and he let out a sniffle before continuing.

"I went to confront Toomes, H-he knew I would come so h-he set a t-trap for me. He used his wings t-to tt-to make the building collapse on top of m-me."

Tony let out a small gasp before Peter continued

"I made it out but I keep on reliving it in nightmares...except sometimes I don't make it out."

Tony felt absolutely terrible, he knew he had to do something though. He wasn't great with the whole "touchy, feelings thing" but he felt the urge to hug Peter, so he did.

Peter hugged back with considerable force, sobbing into his shoulder. Tony just sat there in the embrace until Peter's sobs were reduced to sniffles.

He took Peter's chin and lifted his head so their eyes would meet.

"This will NEVER happen again, I will make sure of it!"

Tony said with determination

"I'm going to add some things to the suit and we are going to start training whenever possible too ensure this NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN! Ok?"

The look of determination in Tony's eyes calmed Peter's fears and gave him a bit of confidence.

"Ok"

Peter replied

"Thank you Tony."

Peter said as he embraced Tony once more

"You're welcome kid."

Tony said smiling over his shoulder with tears in the corners of his eyes.

End of part 1

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this has been taking so long! School is rough ?

Thank you all for the support!

Hopefully I'll get part 2 out soon!

Please comment your thoughts!

Thank you!


End file.
